


Danganronpa ship oneshots!

by discardedpetals



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Despair Enoshima Junko, Despair Tsumiki Mikan, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Suicide Attempt, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Which its all from Mikan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discardedpetals/pseuds/discardedpetals
Summary: Basically oneshots of the ships tagged.Might do other ships too.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Fujisaki Chihiro/Tsumiki Mikan, Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Celestia Ludenberg, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Tsumiki Mikan, Kamukura Izuru/Tsumiki Mikan, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Tsumiki Mikan, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan, Tsumiki Mikan & Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

This is just another work for oneshots! :)

Comment any ship (check tags) and any prompt you wanna see here and I'll do my best to write it.

I'm not really good at writing smut or slight smut but you can request it!

Also english is not my native language so this is more a practice than anything, so if I write any word or sentence wrong please correct me.


	2. Project - [Junkan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one shot! ♡

It was midnight when Mikan realized she screwed up her part of an important school project of the year, all eyes would be on her when her classmates saw what she did. 

She tried everything that was on her hand to finish it at time, she glued (or tried to) the parts that fell moments before together but they fell again, breaking when they touched the table. That was the last straw, the moment when she gave up, her hands clenched in fists trying to regain control of the situation, but she lost it. 

Before she realized her fists were already smashing the glass structure, small pieces of glass getting in her hands but she didn't seem to care, that didn't stop her from continue. 

Mikan whispered some incoherent words and pushed away the project, thinking of an excuse to give to her partner but none of them seemed credible. She was going to hate her. She was going to hate her and ask her to never talk to her again... 

That's when she totally lost it. 

Something in her was screaming. 'Just give up' she thought, she tried her best but it was impossible to fix it in time. 

"Mikan?" someone called her name, it was obvious who it was since they lived together, and that person was standing by the door of her room. Mikan didn't expect her to show so soon in their room so it made her flinch, but also look at the source of the voice, trying to make some sense of what she heard. "You alright?" 

She wasn't alright, all in her face screamed out she wasn't, it was all too much for her. This wasn't the first time that she messed a project with her anxiety attacks, she couldn't breathe in front of her girlfriend, she could feel the shame on her face. 

"Are you alright?" She asked again, not sure if she didn't hear her or was just ignoring her. 

"I-I'm sorry! Please, f-forgive me..." That was all she managed to say. 

The taller girl wasn't stupid and neither was Mikan, she knew what was wrong with her, she knew her better than anything, she knew how she suffered from deep stress, always wanting to give the best of herself, wanting everyone to like her and forgive her for things that wasn't her fault but she kept putting the blame on herself. 

"Hey no, babe" Junko approached her slowly, realizing Mikan spaced out, she wasn't totally aware of where she was or what she was doing. "Look at me, can you do that? At least for me?" 

The blonde caressed her face with one hand and ran her free hand through her choppy hair softly, trying to get her to make eye contact with her. 

"I-I'm sorry... I truly am..." The nurse started sobbing, choking a few words that Junko couldn't get but assumed she was asking for forgiveness again. 

"It's not your fault, alright?" The fashionista smiled at her and tried to stop her from crying any further, wiping off some tears that were running past her eyes. "You've been stressing yourself out for that project for a week and your partner didn't help you! That would stress out anyone, darling". Junko looked around and quickly grabbed some crafty scissors she found on her table. "I'll help you with your project! We can start over and when you go tomorrow to expose it I want you to tell the teacher about that Hiyoko bitch, alright?" 

"B-But... S-She w-will hate m-me for that!" 

"She won't and if she doesn't stop troubling you, tell me, okay? Mukuro can talk her out of it" 

Mikan reluctantly nodded knowing Junko could tell quickly if she was telling a lie or not since she was really good at reading other people's emotions and that would end up leading Mikan to eventually blurt out whatever was bothering her so it was no use trying to resist. 

"Now, what do you think about finishing this damn shit and after that we cuddle in bed? Wait, you know what, fuck it, we can cuddle while being in these chairs. I know it's not the ideal place but screw it, normal places are boring, boo". 

And just like that Junko was back to her crazy normal self. 

And Mikan smiled knowing that the blonde became softer whenever she needed it. 

"Well, you gonna help or am I gonna do everything? How despairing to keep a girl waiting". 

"A-Ah, yes! I-I'm sorry!" Mikan apologized again, bringing her hands close to her chest. 

"Sorry for nothing, doll, just come here". 

Junko wrapped an arm around her and pushed the nurse towards her. Mikan blushed and looked away, keeping her focus on Junko's hands already remaking the project. Mikan quickly brushed off her negative thoughts and reached for the glue when a hand stopped her abruptly. 

"Woah, woah, what happened to your hands?" Junko's calm expression switched to a worried one almost instantly. 

"I-I d-destroyed the project, t-that's what h-happened... I thought... I thought you saw it". 

"No, I didn't but forget it, fuck this lame project, let's get you patched up and after that we'll cuddle for a bit. This project can wait, alright?" Junko kissed Mikan's lips softly, they tasted like vanilla just like her favourite lip balm, the kiss did not last longer than a second but it was enough to make her blush and look away. 

"I-I love you, m-my beloved... Y-You're so pretty a-and intelligent... And you forgive m-me for e-everything. I-I'm so lucky f-for having you as m-my girlfriend" Junko grinned softly at her and led her to the bathroom, looking around for some bandages and alcohol until Mikan pointed at where she kept them, making her grabbing everything she needed quickly. 

"What are you saying? Lucky me, you're so sweet, cute and kind and always down to help me with whatever crazy shit I wanna do, you just jump in without knowing what it's about. You're really special, Mikan... And really hot". 

"Junko!" The blonde laughed when her girlfriend covered her red face with her hands and closed her eyes embarrassed. 

She truly was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!  
> I feel that the characters are a bit OOC tho but I tried


End file.
